


No Complaints

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Uglúk can be tactful if he tries.





	No Complaints

“I’ve known kinder slave-drivers in Sharkey’s pits,” Uglúk said, glaring at his companion.

All he got in return was a lopsided grin. “Quit moanin’. Fixed you up good, didn’t I?”

Uglúk was tempted to describe his sore feet from tramping across an inhospitable land, the pain in his side where the stitches still pulled at his flesh and the hollow ache in his guts from inadequate food, but something made him hold back.

Mauhúr had saved his life and dragged him through some dark times, so all he did was grin back.

“Yeah, you did. Plenty that wouldn’t have bothered.”


End file.
